Vecinos
by Insommnia
Summary: Hay tres categorías de vecinos: 1ª Los amables a los que siempre saludas, 2º A los que les comprarías una casa en medio del desierto en pleno verano y 3º Los que se convierten en algo más que vecinos. UA
1. 6 años 1ª parte

**(N/A): **_Mi primer fic, dios mío, y estoy hecha un flan._La verdad no sabría si considerar a esta historia como un long-fic o una serie de drabbles. Tal vez no sea ni una cosa ni la otra.

Mi idea principal es dividir el fic por edades (6, 10, 14 y 18 años), cada uno en dos partes e introducir entre ellos una especie de 'Interludio' a modo de explicación sobre qué ocurrió en esos años de diferencia. Pero como mi cabecita loca tiene idas y venidas muy raras puede acabar siendo algo totalmente diferente al planteamiento. Si es así avisaré con antelación para evitar sustos.

Lo he puesto en rating 'T' por palabras malsonantes (no es de extrañar que se escape algun que otro '_joder_' de vez en cuando)

También quiero advertir que esto **se trata de un UA** (Universo Alterno), donde no hay técnicos ni armas, ni kishines ni ninguna de esas historias. Todos son personas normales con vidas normales (o tan normales como puedan llegar a ser)

**Disclaimer:** Estoy intentando convencer a Atsushi Ohkubo para que me de la propiedad de Soul Eater y así poder tener a Death the Kid y Soul atados a la pata de mi cama día sí y día también (lástima que no lo he conseguido).

* * *

><p><strong><span>VECINOS<span>  
><strong>

_"La amistad es un hilo sutil e indestructible que atraviesa la vida y todos sus cambios"__ (Federico Moccia)_**  
><strong>

**6 años (1ª parte)**

El verano de los seis años, justo antes de empezar el primer curso en el colegio, es el más importante para cualquier niño. Los nervios, la incertidumbre ante lo que va a pasar pueden hacer mella en cualquiera, provocar pesadillas y despertares nocturnos, excepto si se trata de la pequeña Maka Albarn.

La sola idea de estar nerviosa por empezar el curso se le antojaba ridícula, ¿Acaso vivía allí el hombre del saco? ¿Acaso comían niños para merendar? ¡Era una completa tontería! Además, ella sabía, porque había estado observando el calendario, que apenas había comenzado el mes de Mayo, con lo cual, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, aún le quedaban por delante cuatro maravillosos meses antes de empezar. Ese tiempo, que el resto de chavales de su edad aprovecharía para disfrutar de la libertad antes de entrar por primera vez en ese pseudo-infierno terrenal (ella lo llamaba simplemente 'colegio'), lo aprovecharía para hacer aquello que adoraba por encima de todo: leer.

Desde que aprendió a ponerse en pie, descubrió que se abría ante ella un lugar fascinante, un mundo dominado por unos extraños seres rectangulares que su padre se empeñaba en llamar 'libros'. Con apenas tres años le gustaba cogerlos y ojear las imágenes, deseando en su fuero interno poder comprender esa misteriosa algarabía de caracteres extraños que habitaban en su interior y parecían querer decirle algo. El problema es que ella no entendía el qué, y eso la frustraba.

El día que aprendió a leer lo estableció como el que marcaría un antes y un después en su vida.

Los libros la habían dotado de una asombrosa fuerza interna, un carácter tranquilo pero firme y una extraordinaria seguridad en si misma. Cuando el mundo de fuera la desesperaba se refugiaba en ellos, eran como su segundo hogar, donde se sentía llena e inmensamente feliz.

Esa mañana se encontraba sentada en su rincón preferido del jardín, debajo de un árbol, leyendo un libro que le había regalado su padre por sus recién cumplidos seis años. Generalmente los libros tenían la capacidad de abstraerla por completo y esa mañana no era diferente a ninguna otra. Hasta que de repente el sonido de una pelota muy cerca de ella hizo que levantara la cabeza.

—¡Eh tú, niñita pija! ¿Puedes devolverme la pelota?

Maka observó al dueño de aquella irritante voz con una expresión indescifrable. Hasta que comprendió quien era. Era el hijo del matrimonio que acababa de mudarse a la casa contigua apenas un par de meses antes. Cada vez que salía al jardín a leer veía a ese niño jugar con el balón (no comprendía como alguien podía poner tanta pasión en una absurda pelotita de plástico, como si le fuera la vida en ello) pero nunca había entablado conversación con él. Simplemente no le parecía necesario, aunque tenía aspecto de ser un buen chic…¡un momento!

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

—Niñita pija. —La sonrisita de suficiencia de aquel niño echó por tierra la buena impresión que Maka había tenido de él en un principio, e hizo nacer en ella una inexplicable necesidad de incrustarle el libro en la cabeza. Por imbécil. Pero, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, se contuvo.

—No soy una niña pija —había que ser rápida al responder.

—Claro que lo eres. Te he estado observando cuando sales al jardín, siempre llevas un vestidito de flores, las coletitas y un estúpido libro en la mano. Eres muy aburrida ¿sabes? —afirmó categóricamente.

Maka tomó el balón entre las manos y se lo lanzó. Esa conversación le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia. Maldita pelota y maldito niño que le habían interrumpido la lectura.

—Te van a salir setas en la cabeza como sigas así —el niño parecía no dar tregua—. Creo que deberías aprender de mí. No me paso todo el día leyendo aburridos libros.

—Eres un presuntuoso. —Maka acababa de leer esa palabra en el libro, no estaba muy segura de lo que realmente significaba, pero creía adivinar que si la buscaba en el diccionario aparecería la definición junto a la foto de aquel crío.

Soul se quedó callado por un momento. No sabía que significaba la palabra "presuntuoso" pero dedujo por el tono que no se trataba precisamente de un halago.

—¡Aburrida!

—¡Inoportuno!

—¡Repelente!

En ese momento, una bola de barro surcó los aires y fue a estamparse en la cara del chico con un sonoro ¡PLAF! Y así, mientras grumos de tierra le bajaban por la cara, Soul declaró oficialmente la guerra a esa chica estúpida.

—Ahora verás.

Trepó ágilmente por la valla que separaba ambos jardines y quedó a unos metros de la niña. La batalla comenzó. La lluvia que había caído la noche anterior aún dejaba la tierra lo suficiente húmeda como para crear efectivos proyectiles que tirar al adversario con el fin de que este acabara en el suelo y se rindiera. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a dejarse vencer. Tras un buen rato de persecuciones, una bola de barro lanzada con una puntería asombrosa consiguió derribar a Maka.

Aún sin poder contener la risa, Soul se acercó a la niña, que tampoco paraba de reír, y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Por cierto, se me olvidaba presentarme, soy Soul Evans.

—Maka Albarn.

—Bonito nombre —concluyó— Eres una tiradora muy buena. Si no fuera por mi rapidez esa última bola habría acabado conmigo.

—Gracias. —Maka sonrió. La batalla había borrado toda predisposición en contra de aquel chico. Era simpático y muy divertido.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a casa.

—¡Pues yo quiero la revancha! —exclamó, y al momento se sorprendió de lo que ella misma acababa de decir. Hacía apenas una hora que, de haber tenido la oportunidad, habría colgado al chico de la rama más alta del árbol y ahora, sin embargo, no quería que se fuera. Se lo estaba pasando tan bien…

Soul la miró condescendiente.

—Comprendo que quieras que te gane de nuevo, pero voy hecho un asco y mis padres me castigarán como me pillen con la ropa así. Y probablemente los tuyos también cuando te vean.

Maka se dio un repaso a ella misma y comprendió que Soul tenía razón. Su aspecto era lamentable. Tenía trozos de barro enganchados en las coletas y el color de su vestido era difícilmente inidentificable debido al barro y a las hojas. Estaba hecha un completo desastre, pero nunca antes en su vida había disfrutado tanto.

—¿Cuándo nos veremos de nuevo? —preguntó. La venganza era un plato que se servía frío y ella estaba dispuesta a esperar, solo para posteriormente regocijarse en la imagen del chico acribillado a bolas de barro.

El chico pareció meditarlo brevemente.

—La ventana de mi habitación está enfrente de la tuya, podríamos asomarnos y avisarnos desde ahí.

Maka negó con la cabeza, le parecía una forma excesivamente ruidosa, además podrían pillar a sus padres durmiendo y casi seguro los castigarían. Así se lo hizo saber.

—Tienes razón —asintió—. Entonces, ¿cómo lo hacemos?

—Estoy pensando, estoy pensando.

Maka miró en derredor. Tenía que existir alguna forma de poder comunicarse sin que sus padres se molestaran por ello. Distraídamente golpeó con el pie una piedrecita que fue a rebotar contra la valla que separaba ambos jardines. Aquello le dio una idea.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —exclamó, haciendo que Soul se sobresaltara—. Podríamos coger un puñado de estas piedrecitas y cuando uno de los dos quiera avisar al otro, simplemente lanzaría una de ellas a la ventana. De lo único que tendríamos que ocuparnos es de mantenerla siempre abierta.

—Pero, ¿y si quisiera avisarte pero no estás en casa en ese momento?

—Pues cuando volviera a entrar a mi habitación vería una piedra en el suelo y sabría que me habías estado buscando —a Maka le gustaba no dejar ningún cabo suelto—. Yo creo que es lo mejor que podríamos hacer.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —coincidió Soul. Se agachó y cogió un puñado de piedrecillas grises. Maka lo imitó.

—Entonces hasta pronto, Soul.

—¡Hasta pronto!

La chica lo contempló saltar la valla y despedirse de ella con una sonrisa. Cogió el libro que había dejado bajo el árbol y decidió que ya era hora de entrar en casa. Hasta ese momento, no se había percatado de lo tarde que era. Había pasado un rato tan agradable que había perdido la noción del tiempo. No obstante, antes de franquear la puerta, se detuvo para echar un último vistazo a la casa contigua, creyendo poder adivinar la silueta de Soul a través de la ventana del piso de abajo.

Soul.

Ciertamente, si algo le había llamado la atención de aquel niño, aparte del peculiar color blanco de su pelo, eran sus ojos. De un rojo tan intenso como la manzana que había comido esa mañana. Años después los definiría como _'fascinantes_', pero, en ese momento, no encontró en su vocabulario ningún adjetivo que pudiera describirlos. No obstante tampoco le dio mayor importancia y, sujetando firmemente el libro, se metió en su casa.

Tenía seis años.

No era edad para ese tipo de apreciaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>(NA)**

*Inspira, respira*

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo.

No os dudéis en comentar cualquier fallo que encontréis (alguna barbaridad se habrá colado, fijo).

_'Review_ead', mis pequeños, '_Review_ead'.


	2. 6 años 2ª parte

**(N/A): **Por fin estoy de vuelta. Ahora os dejo leer y ya os torturaré con mis anotaciones al final del capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Atsushi Okubo, sólo la trama es mía ¡Mecachis!

* * *

><p><strong>VECINOS<strong>

.

_"La amistad es un hilo sutil e indestructible que atraviesa la vida y todos sus cambios" (Federico Moccia)_

_ ._

**6 años (2ª parte)**

Desde el incidente del barro, las cosas para Soul y Maka se habían convertido prácticamente en un juego. Su amistad se había fortalecido hasta tal punto que se veían casi siempre; quedaban para jugar día sí y día también, a excepción quizá de cuando llovía, en los que su entretenimiento consistía en hacerse muecas el uno al otro a través de la ventana a ver cual de los dos aguantaba más tiempo la risa. Sobra decir que siempre acababan en un honroso empate.

Pero, a pesar de todo, el tiempo se mostraba impasible ante esa amistad. Los días pasaban y las hojas del calendario se desintegraban una a una entre risas y juegos de niños, pero cada paso, consciente o inconscientemente, los acercaba a la, para muchos, temida fecha.

Esa mañana, al tachar otro día más en la hoja (tarea, que por cierto, le encantaba) Maka se dio cuenta de la realidad que, a fuerza de días en el jardín, había llegado a pasar por alto: era 31 de Agosto. Y aunque a cualquier otro niño le habría parecido la fecha de inicio del Apocalipsis a Maka apenas le preocupó. Soul y ella eran los mejores amigos, era evidente que estarían juntos ese día, el siguiente y todos los que viniesen después. Resultaba absurdo preocuparse de una nimiedad como esa porque su amistad era sólida como una roca. Nada iba a romperla. Y, con ese pensamiento, salió a toda prisa al jardín, pues tocaba jugar a lo que ella había elegido el día anterior.

Cuando llegó a la sombra del árbol vio que Soul la estaba esperando ya. E iba preparado. En su mano derecha sostenía "Romeo y Julieta" y con la izquierda trazaba formas en el aire, como si tratara de dirigir a una compañía de teatro imaginaria. Maka sonrió ampliamente. Le había costado lo suyo convencerle pero al fin había accedido a su juego, el cual consistía en representar una escena cualquiera de un libro elegido al azar. Esa semana había tocado "Romeo y Julieta" y Maka se lo había leído en apenas un par de horas, mientras Soul, entre gruñidos y murmullos que sonaban a no entiendo o el tal Chéspir éste escribe raro, había empleado toda la tarde.

—¿Preparado? —preguntó a bocajarro, con la intención de pillarlo desprevenido.

—Siempre —Soul, tremendamente perceptivo, siempre estaba al tanto.

—Abre una página al azar y veamos qué toca.

Soul abrió el libro por una página cualquiera. Sus ojos volaron de una línea a otra del texto y, aunque hizo todo lo posible, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Qué ocurre? — inquirió Maka. No le parecía que William Shakespeare fuera especialmente gracioso.

—Es la escena del beso. Si no me equivoco, tenemos que hacer lo que hace mamá cuando papá llega a casa. —Soul no era chico de andarse por las ramas.

El rostro de Maka era todo un poema. Jamás habría considerado la posibilidad de que les tocase precisamente esa escena. Ella había leído muchas historias donde los protagonistas se besaban apasionadamente, pero, por norma general, en ellas había un príncipe y una princesa de por medio, castillos de torres altas, peleas, dragones y brujas malas. Miró a Soul, que también la estaba mirando a ella. Desde luego no parecía en absoluto el príncipe azul que describían en los cuentos; no era alto, ni apuesto y ni siquiera la había rescatado de su prisión. Estaba claro que por mucho que pusiera el libro, la situación no era la propicia para el beso. La escena, por tanto, debía cambiarse.

Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para decírselo a Soul vio que lo tenía literalmente encima, con los ojos cerrados, intentando, en la medida de lo posible, ceñirse al guión.

El beso fue corto, apenas una presión suficientemente fuerte como para notar un cosquilleo en los labios al separarse. Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que Soul rompió el silencio instaurado entre ellos con una sonora carcajada.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió la chica. La curiosidad había vencido a la parálisis del momento.

—Es que… es que… —Soul apenas podía parar de reírse.

—¿Qué?

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que los libros te tomaban por tonto? ¿Ves? Aquí está la demostración. Un beso no es en absoluto como en las descripciones que he leído.

Maka no pudo evitarlo y se unió a sus risas. Soul se había dejado en evidencia él solo al hacer esa afirmación, puesto que, aunque aseguraba rotundamente que sólo leía porque ella le obligaba, al final había resultado que su curiosidad natural había sido más fuerte. Aun así, resolvió no decírselo. No obstante, el chico tenía razón, no se parecía en nada a lo que describían las historias.

—Yo leí que cuando dos personas se besaban sentían algo llamado "mariposas en el estómago" —Maka puso el tono de quien repasaba una lección.

—¿Mariposas en el estómago? ¡Qué asco! —Soul consiguió parar de reír e hizo una mueca.

—¿Tú has sentido algo?

—Yo no, ¿y tú?

—Tampoco.

—Lo que yo decía, engañados—concluyó Soul. Acto seguido miró su reloj y sus ojos mostraron alarma. —¿Ya son las seis y media? Mis padres me castigarán si no llego a tiempo para merendar. ¡Adiós Maka!

Y dicho esto trepó la valla con gran agilidad y se metió en su casa, dejando a una atónita Maka clavada en el suelo, en la misma posición en la que había estado momentos antes.

Se había ido. Así, sin más. Ella de sobra sabía que Soul no era de los que exteriorizaban sus emociones con facilidad pero esperaba una despedida algo más efusiva por su parte, pues, al fin y al cabo, era el último día que pasarían juntos por completo ya que el colegio, aunque no les exigiera mucho al principio, les robaría demasiadas horas en conjunto.

Tampoco es que esperase una despedida de película, en la que los dos protagonistas corrían el uno hacia el otro en un campo de flores mientras sonaba una música cursi de fondo, pero sí al menos un abrazo de despedida y alguna que otra broma por parte de Soul antes de fijar una hora de quedada para el día siguiente. Pero Soul se había esfumado. Así que, con una punzada de decepción, Maka se metió en casa. Tenía la sensación de que esa noche le costaría bastante conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba las diez y media con brillantes números rojos. Maka llevaba ya un rato en la cama, pues su padre, Spirit, había dicho que debía estar descansada para el día siguiente. Incluso él mismo se había ido a dormir temprano por primera vez desde que Maka alcanzaba a recordar. Después de mucho dar vueltas en la cama, intentando encontrar una postura cómoda, había conseguido entrar en un estado de relajación previo al sueño. De repente, un sonido familiar hizo que abriese completamente los ojos. Se acercó a la ventana y allí estaba él. En la ventana de enfrente agitando la mano.<p>

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Bajó sigilosamente la escalera al piso de abajo y abrió la ventana que daba al jardín, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su padre. Apenas tuvo que esperar unos minutos antes de que Soul se subiese ágilmente al alféizar y depositara un pie dentro del salón. Maka le abrazó con fuerza.

—Es obvio que estabas ansiosa por verme —habló Soul con una media sonrisa ladeada. Le gustaba hacerse el interesante porque sabía que eso la hacía rabiar.

Maka se soltó automáticamente y puso un mohín.

—No estaba ansiosa. En realidad me daba igual verte o no —intentó recuperar su dignidad. El abrazo había sido solamente un acto reflejo.

—Mientes muy mal —Soul le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. —Tenía ganas de darte una sorpresa, por eso es que me he ido sin despedirme de ti. He venido a quedarme a dormir, si no te importa.

A Maka no le importaba en absoluto. El hecho de que su mejor amigo fuera a pasar la última noche con ella la llenaba de una inmensa alegría. Habían hecho lo mismo cientos de veces antes, pero tenía la sensación de que esa vez era especial. La última noche de libertad previa al inicio del curso.

Prácticamente lo arrastró escaleras arriba y, ya en su habitación, se dispuso a hacerle hueco en su cama. Quitó los peluches, ahuecó la almohada y puso derechas las sábanas que había arrugado intentando dormir. Cuando se giró para decirle a Soul que ya se podía acostar lo encontró sentado en el suelo, mirando su tablón de corcho, donde tenía colgadas las cosas que ella consideraba más importantes y valiosas: El lazo rosa que le había regalado su madre, una foto de su padre y ella en una playa y un dibujo. Ésto último era lo que Soul se había detenido a ver.

—¿Lo recuerdas no? —preguntó, haciendo señas para que se acercara.

Maka llegó a su altura, se sentó a su lado y él la rodeó con un brazo.

—Perfectamente —contestó ella.

_Claro que lo recordaba._

_Maka salió al jardín armada con papel y lápiz. Su padre le había contado que en el colegio tendría una asignatura de dibujo, y como odiaba no poder dominar algo, decidió que ese día Soul y ella lo pasarían tratando de dibujar el árbol que tenía plantado enfrente de su casa. Sería un juego ameno, instructivo, útil para los dos y sobretodo diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados a hacer._

_Consiguió convencer a Soul (a cambio, le dejaría elegir juego lo que restaba de la semana) y ambos se sentaron frente al enorme tronco, donde disponían de las mejores vistas y ángulos._

_Tras una hora de silencio y rasgado de lápices sobre la hoja, Maka levantó el folio para evaluar su trabajo. Lo miró varias veces desde varias posiciones y determinó que si su admisión en el colegio dependiera de su habilidad para el dibujo, no le permitirían ni asomarse por la puerta._

_Decidió fijarse en Soul, con la esperanza de que le fuera mejor que a ella y al menos él pudiera convertirse en un miembro valioso de la sociedad. Lo que vio la dejó sorprendida. Aquello parecía de todo menos un árbol._

—_¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a bocajarro._

_Soul le acercó el dibujo para que lo pudiera ver mejor. En la hoja aparecían dos puntos negros separados y, más abajo, esos mismos puntos seguidos de unas líneas que se entrelazaban entre sí._

—_Estos puntos no se conocen —explicó —por eso están separados. Aquí—señaló los otros—esos puntos ya son amigos, por eso las líneas están unidas._

_Y a pesar de lo breve de su respuesta Maka comprendió._

—_Somos nosotros._

_Soul asintió._

—_La verdad es que he dejado el árbol por imposible —sonrió._

—_¿Me lo regalarías?_

_Soul al principio pareció un poco desconcertado pero después sonrió abiertamente y le tendió el folio. Antes de que Maka pudiera cogerlo se lo quitó al vuelo._

—_Tienes que prometerme una cosa._

_Maka lo miró fijamente._

—_¿Qué cosa?_

—_Las líneas cruzadas del dibujo significan que seremos amigos para siempre. Así que solo tienes que prometer que siempre estaremos juntos._

_A Maka le pareció algo absurdo. ¡Claro que estarían siempre juntos! Pero aun así lo prometió._

—_Lo prometo pero con la condición de que tú también me lo prometas._

—_Lo prometo. _

—_Entonces ¿amigos siempre?_

—_Para siempre —había dicho él._

_Maka apretó con fuerza el dibujo contra su cuerpo. _

Volvió a la realidad cuando notó como algo la rozaba levemente. Era Soul al cual le había entrado sueño y estaba cabeceando.

—Para siempre —murmuró él, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de la niña.

—Para siempre —contestó ella en un susurro.

Pero Soul, a pesar de que lo intentó, no pudo reprimir un bostezo y Maka decidió que ya era hora de irse a dormir. Además debían estar bien descansados para poder despertarse al día siguiente lo suficientemente temprano para que Spirit no los descubriese, pues era excesivamente protector con ella.

Maka se acostó en la cama y Soul hizo lo mismo, a su lado. A pesar de que al día siguiente se enfrentarían a una nueva etapa de sus vidas no tenían miedo. Eran amigos y estarían juntos pasara lo que pasara.

Juntos.

Para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>(NA):** Ahora sí, mi turno.

Lamento el haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero la maldita universidad a absorbido todo mi tiempo, pero como lo prometido es deuda hoy he publicado un capítulo que me ha costado horrores sacar adelante.

Espero que os haya gustado y aviso ya con adelanto que tardaré más en subir la tercera parte porque no tengo aún nada escrito de ella. Teóricamente ahora vendrá lo que se llama "Primer interludio", donde explico qué pasó en el periodo de los seis a los diez años.

Lo de siempre, para críticas, tomatazos, cartas bomba y amables recomendaciones de que me dedique a otra cosa dadle al botoncito de "Review".

Saludos!


	3. Primer interludio

**(N/A): **Regresé al fin después de un parón más o menos largo debido a asuntos universitarios. El capítulo que traigo hoy es el primer interludio, muy breve y sin diálogos, puesto que es un capítulo de transición antes de introducirme de lleno en la etapa de los diez años.

**Disclaimer**: No tengo pene ni ideas tan geniales como el señor Okubo, pero intento subsanar esto último (lo primero se queda como está)

**VECINOS**

.

_"La amistad es un hilo sutil e indestructible que atraviesa la vida y todos sus cambios" (Federico Moccia)_

_._

**Primer interludio**

Pero el colegio comenzó, los primeros amigos se dieron a conocer y las promesas comenzaron a hacerse más difíciles de mantener. La distracción propia de la novedad hizo que las quedadas se fueran espaciando, primero en días, luego en semanas y más tardes en meses. Los 'mañana donde siempre a la misma hora' se fueron sustituyendo por 'no puedo, he quedado para ir a jugar a casa de un amigo', 'lo siento, prometí a una compañera que la ayudaría con los deberes'. El hecho de haber caído en clases separadas propició aún más esa situación.

Maka coincidió en su aula con tres chicas con las que hizo migas casi inmediatamente. La primera, Tsubaki, era una chica alta, quizás demasiado para su edad, de pelo largo y sonrisa amable. Algo tímida pero muy cariñosa.

Las otras dos, Liz y Patty, eran hermanas, pero no podían ser más dispares: la más alta, Liz, a pesar de su aspecto serio era asombrosamente fácil de tratar, amistosa, de carácter enérgico y decidido pero también muy miedosa. Adoraba vestir y desvestir muñecas, probando diferentes combinaciones de ropa, dejando así entrever a la obsesa de la moda que sería de mayor.

Patty, por su parte, era alocada y alegre, sustituía su indiferencia hacia las muñecas de su hermana por un amor desmedido hacia las jirafas y se reía por todo. Eran diametralmente opuestas pero se complementaban mutuamente.

Y Maka, por supuesto, las adoraba a las tres, puesto que ella nunca había sido muy sociable. En la guardería no solía jugar a menudo con los otros niños, pues prefería sentarse en un rincón a leer los libros que por allí había. Así que en ese momento se sentía plena.

Por otro lado, Soul conoció a dos niños con los que también congenió enseguida y pronto comenzó a compartir juegos y travesuras.

Black Star era un chico de baja estatura, cabello azul, risa escandalosa y extraordinariamente buen concepto de sí mismo, a pesar de su corta edad.

Kid, más alto y también más serio, perfeccionista y meticuloso, aportaba el toque de sensatez y lógica a tan dispar trío, aunque fácilmente se dejaba llevar por las locuras de los otros dos. A fin de cuentas era apenas un crío, y, aunque a veces los delirios de grandeza de Black Star le hacían perder los estribos y desear hacerle tragar una silla, normalmente se dejaba llevar por las locuras de los otros dos, terminando por participar muy activamente en ellas.

De esta forma, entre nuevas amistades y ratos de diversión, fueron pasando cuatro años de sus vidas. Maka pronto comenzó a destacar como la niña más inteligente del colegio en competencia con Ox, un niño de su mismo curso y también dotado de una inteligencia extraordinaria. Generalmente, cuando en clase celebraban una pequeña competición siempre se ponían en equipos distintos con la clara intención de medir sus fuerzas. Casi siempre quedaban en empate, o ganaba uno u otro por la mínima diferencia, pero Maka se lo pasaba en grande, pues veía la ocasión perfecta para poner a prueba sus habilidades midiéndose. Más tarde, cuando ambos habían cumplido los nueve, participaron en un torneo de ortografía en representación del colegio, quedando en el primer puesto. Desde ese momento, cuando por fin pudo demostrar sus aptitudes, Maka se sintió completamente feliz y se dedicó a sus estudios con toda su voluntad, sin olvidar por supuesto, los ratos de descanso que pasaba en compañía de las que se habían convertido ya en sus mejores amigas.

Soul también empezó a sobresalir, pero una rama menos pedagógica: el fútbol. Apenas pasados unos meses de ingresar en el colegio el entrenador del equipo del colegio lo mandó llamar, pues lo había visto jugar con sus compañeros en un par de ocasiones y vio en él aptitudes claras para ese deporte. Le propuso entrenar dos veces a la semana durante un mes antes de introducirlo en la categoría inferior del equipo, donde pronto podría participar en torneos interescolares. Qué decir que el chico aceptó de buena gana y se dispuso a dar lo mejor de sí partido tras partido, llegando así a los nueve años convertido en una auténtica promesa del fútbol y todo un orgullo para el entrenador y sus amigos Black y Kid, que compartían sus victorias como si ellos mismos hubieran estado compitiendo.

De ese modo, al cumplir ambos los diez, parecían haber encontrado un lugar que ocupar y en el que asentarse, intentando dejar atrás su niñez y con ella una antigua amistad que una vez prometieron sería eterna.

**(N/A): **Lo dicho, capítulo breve donde los haya, pero necesario para dar pie a otra etapa más de sus vidas. Prometo volver pronto con el siguiente, correspondiente a la primera parte de los diez años, donde por fin, se encontrarán ambos grupos.

Gracias a todos los que habéis añadido la historia a 'Favoritos', a los que dejáis constancia de vuestra pasada por la historia y también a los que no, porque yo misma reconozco haber sido una lectora en la sombra.

Y en fin, lo de siempre, para críticas, tomatazos, cartas bomba y amables recomendaciones de que me dedique a otra cosa dadle al botoncito de "Review".

Saludos!


	4. 10 años 1ª parte

**(N/A): **Volví. Después de que la universidad intentara acabar conmigo, volví. Como las oscuras golondrinas. Espero que sepáis perdonarme la tardanza. Volví y lo hago con la primera parte de la que será la etapa de los diez años. Creo que me saldrá más larga de lo que esperaba, o al menos eso creo de momento. Pero no me enrollo más.

**Disclaimer**: Atsushi Okubo se me apareció en sueños y me dijo que todo lo que tuviera que ver con Soul Eater era mío. Después nos casamos en matrimonio con la bendición de Perlita en un día soleado y relampagueante y fuimos muy felices.

[…]

Volvamos a la normalidad, sólo la trama me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong> VECINOS<strong>

.

_"La amistad es un hilo sutil e indestructible que atraviesa la vida y todos sus cambios" (Federico Moccia)_

·

**10 años (1ª parte)**

Maka volvió a sacar los objetos que había metido en su mochila por quinta vez. No se decidía en la cantidad de cosas que debía llevarse a la excursión que habían organizado en el colegio, la cual la mantendría fuera de su casa durante tres días. Y le quedaban quince minutos para salir, si es que tenía intención de llegar a tiempo.

Finalmente, con un suspiro, optó por sacar los libros que había decidido guardar en la mochila y llenar su hueco con más ropa, por si se manchaba. Tenía la firme intención de mantenerse lo más limpia posible pero, según habían contado en clase, la excursión, entre otras actividades, incluía un paseo por un bosquecillo cercano con el propósito de que los niños estuviesen en pleno contacto con la naturaleza, de modo que existía la casi segura probabilidad de que se ensuciase. Y si no lo hacía ella lo haría alguien. Pero tenía claro que no acabaría igual que empezó.

La perspectiva del viaje la ponía ansiosa y feliz a partes iguales; feliz por la perspectiva de pasar tres días con sus amigas en un entorno al que no estaba acostumbrada, ansiosa porque nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de casa. Aún recordaba la conversación que había tenido con su padre un par de días atrás.

—_Spirit, tengo que preguntarte algo…_

—'_Papá', Makita, llamamé 'papá'._

—_Papá… ¿Podrías firmarme este permiso para una excursión escolar? —Maka le tendió el papel, componiendo su mejor cara de niña buena._

_Spirit lo leyó atentamente. Durante unos minutos todo quedó en silencio, hasta que se oyó un gimoteo, como si alguien estuviera a punto de llorar. No hacía falta ser un genio para ver que a Spirit le había dado otro de sus arranques de padre hiper-protector. _

—_M-mi Makita s-se va con sus amigos…m-mi Makita se hace mayor… —su cara, congestionada entre una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza, era todo un poema. Maka resopló ¡Ni que le hubiera dado a firmar una sentencia a la perpetua! ¡Era sólo un maldito permiso para ir de excursión! No lo soportaba cuando se ponía en ese plan, pero decidió hacer un esfuerzo esa vez._

—_Spi…papá ¿Estás bien?_

—_Sí, sí, sólo es que… son tres días ¡TRES!—volvió a gimotear— ¿qué haré yo tres días sin mi Makita?_

"_Pues lo mismo que cuando estoy en casa", pensó Maka, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Al final Spirit pareció reaccionar y, mientras se sonaba la nariz con gesto lastimero, firmó la ansiada autorización._

—_Y…y…ten cuidado. —dijo mientras se lo entregaba. La niña supuso que eso le acarrearía varios días de vagar por su casa como alma en pena berreando que "su Makita esto", "su Makita lo otro" cuando solamente se trataba de una simple excursión. Se preguntó a sí misma qué es lo que pasaría cuando se hiciese mayor y se marchase de casa. Probablemente insistiría en irse a vivir con ella. _

El ruido de un pájaro posado en el árbol del jardín devolvió a Maka a la realidad. Miró el reloj y se alarmó: quedaban diez minutos para la hora de salida. Consiguió meter como pudo las cosas en la mochila, de modo que quedaran más o menos organizadas, y bajó las escaleras prácticamente volando. Tenía que llegar al colegio en menos de cinco minutos.

Afortunadamente no le pillaba lejos de casa, apenas cruzar un par de calles, por lo que, tras lo que ella consideró la carrera de su vida, llegó a la puerta justo en el instante en que sus compañeros comenzaba a subir al autocar. Tsubaki, Liz y Patty la estaban esperando con gesto preocupado. Bueno, esta última no.

—¡Maka! ¡Creíamos que no vendrías! —exclamó la morena.

—L-lo siento —Maka apenas podía hablar, sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a parar de un momento a otro por falta de oxígeno.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos todas subamos ya —apremió Liz—, o nos tocará sentarnos detrás del insoportable de Ox y no podré aguantarlo mucho tiempo.

Entregaron sus permisos a la tutora y subieron. Como era de esperar, casi todos los sitios estaban ocupados, a excepción de cuatro asientos —dos delante y dos detrás—casi al final del vehículo. Pero desearon poder bajarse e ir andando a su destino aunque estuviera a cientos de kilómetros nada más ver a los chicos que estaban sentados en la última fila, y que, por tanto, serían sus compañeros de atrás durante todo el viaje: Soul Evans, Death the Kid y Black Star.

Tenían fama de escandalosos, especialmente el tal Black Star, por lo que podían irse olvidando de tener un viaje tranquilo y sosegado, y de dormir ni hablar. Liz y Patty se adelantaron hasta coger los asientos "más alejados" del trío maravilla. Si al fin y al cabo no existía modo alguno de evitar sus molestas carcajadas al menos tendrían el mísero consuelo de saber que Maka y Tsubaki lo tenían peor.

—Malditas —susurró Maka entre dientes mientras se sentaba en los asientos de atrás en compañía de Tsubaki. Los chicos las recibieron con una maligna sonrisa. Maka suspiró.

Aquel prometía ser un viaje muy largo.

* * *

><p>Maka abrió los ojos sobresaltada y miró los brillantes números rojos del reloj que había dentro del autobús. Éstos indicaban que solamente había pasado una hora desde que se habían montado, y si calculaba que el viaje era de tres horas, quería decir que aún iban por la carretera asfaltada y, por tanto, aún no habían llegado a una zona pedregosa que pudiera hacer traquetear al vehículo y, en consecuencia, despertarla tan bruscamente.<p>

Observó a su compañera, la cual dormía profundamente ajena a todo. Se incorporó y miró al resto de sus compañeros y comprobó que todos parecían dormir igualmente. Incluidos los de atrás, cosa extraña, desde luego, pues la sonrisa con la que la habían recibido no auguraba precisamente un trayecto de calma y sosiego. De modo que dedujo que se habría despertado de manera fortuita y, por tanto, decidió volver a dormirse. Pero, justo cuando sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse, se topó con la atenta mirada de Liz.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó la chica Thompson.

— ¿Qué ha sido el qué? —inquirió a su vez Maka, pues estaba segura que no había emitido ningún quejido extraño en su brusco despertar.

—Eso que me ha golpeado.

—Golpeado —susurró Maka, más para ella misma que para la chica. La verdad es que su primera impresión también había sido que la habían golpeado con algo, pero al no encontrar pruebas de ello había dado por sentado que había sido cosa de su imaginación.

Mientras tanto Liz observaba con ojo analítico al resto de sus compañeros, sin saber que eso mismo había hecho su amiga instantes antes con escasos resultados. Suspiró dando por finalizada su infructuosa investigación.

—En fin, supongo que habrá sido cosa de mi imaginación.

—Tal vez —concedió Maka. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de rebatir esa idea con ella, puesto que el sueño comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia y los párpados le pesaban cada vez más debido al monótono traqueteo del autobús.

—Bueno, a ver si podemos volvernos a dormir —sugirió Liz mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

Las dos cerraron los ojos en un intento de volver a conciliar el sueño.

¡PLIC! ¡PLIC! Algo golpeó a Maka en la cara y a Liz en la cabeza. Ambas se volvieron furibundas porque ya sabían de dónde provenían los proyectiles que por fin explicaban sus repentinos despertares.

Kid se había puesto totalmente rojo puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas y encima le habían pillado con todo el equipo; Soul, el instigador, a su lado, ofrecía la amplia sonrisa de aquel que no teme la ira de un par de chicas enfadadas por haber sido despertadas repentinamente.

—¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo? —masculló Maka, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no elevar la voz y provocar un escándalo en mitad del autobús.

Black Star, ocupando los dos asientos detrás de los chicos, roncó sonoramente.

—¿Nosotros? Nada…—el tono de voz del albino, que pretendía aparentar inocencia, sonó a 'Culpable' escrito en la frente con letras de neón.

—¡Pero si te estoy viendo! —exclamó Liz en una voz demasiado alta para su gusto señalando el montón de bolitas de papel que se encontraban entre los asientos de ambos chicos. Aquel grito provocó que muchos de sus compañeros se despertaran, incluidas Tsubaki y Patty, y se volvieran para ver qué estaba pasando.

—Yo no las he hecho, ha sido cosa de Kid…—respondió Soul, cada vez más divertido con la situación.

—¡Me da igual! —gritó Liz, la cual, como toda respuesta por parte de Soul, recibió un par de bolitas más, arrojadas directamente a su cara.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Prácticamente saltó por encima del asiento de Maka para intentar estrangular a ese estúpido, pero, en el proceso, pisó a la pobre niña, provocando que soltara un aullido de dolor.

—¡Liz, para! ¡Me estás pisando! —Maka olvidó controlar el volumen de su voz, lo que provocó que otro buen montón de gente se despertara y comenzara a gritar: ¡pelea!, ¡pelea!,¡pelea!

—¡Liz, tranquila, déjalos! —se oyó decir a Tsubaki, en vano. Patty mientras tanto se reía y aplaudía sin parar.

—Chicos, basta —Marie, la profesora, se acercaba por el pasillo intentando poner orden.

—¡Pelea!, ¡pelea!

—Te vas a enterar, idiota…

—Chicos, chicos, ¡tranquilizaos!

—¡Pelea!, ¡pelea!

—Oh, sí, mira el miedo que te tengo…

— ¡PELEA!, ¡PELEA!

—¡BASTA YA! —la voz de la profesora Marie hizo que todos se los cánticos, las amenazas, e incluida la propia Liz, se detuvieran en seco.

—Profesora, yo, yo…—la niña, que había adquirido un tono similar al de los tomates, no sabía dónde meterse de la pura vergüenza que sentía. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todo el mundo la miraba atentamente, como si fuera un programa de televisión particularmente entretenido, lo cual hizo que enrojeciese aún más, si es que eso era posible. Definitivamente, se le había ido de las manos.

—Antes de oír sus explicaciones, señorita Thompson, me gustaría pedirle que dejara de pisar a la señorita Albarn —jamás nadie había oído hablar en ese tono de voz a la profesora Marie, acostumbrados como estaban a su simpatía, buen humor y continua sonrisa.

—Sí, profesora, lo siento, yo…—Se sentó como pudo entre Maka y Tsubaki realmente avergonzada. La profesora, en tono serio, la había llamado por su apellido y la había tratado de 'usted', algo que no había hecho nunca que ella supiese; debía estar realmente enfadada por el escándalo que habían formado.

—Ahora, señorita Thompson, me va a explicar por qué pretendía atacar al señor Evans.

Liz calló por completo, notando como las lágrimas estaban a punto de escaparse de sus ojos, dejándola aún más en evidencia. Maka la observó con pena y decidió intervenir.

—Disculpe, profesora Marie, pero yo puedo contar lo que ha pasado.

—Adelante.

—Verá, profesora, Liz y yo estábamos durmiendo cuando Soul y Kid nos han despertado tirándonos bolitas de papel. Liz les ha dicho que pararan pero Soul ha seguido lanzándoselas y por eso se ha enfadado y ha intentado pegarle…

—¿Es eso cierto? —inquirió Marie, mirando a los chicos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero la cara de Kid adquirió un tono rojo culpable que no dejaba mucho lugar a dudas. Además, pudo constatar con horror que, aunque habían intentado deshacerse de las pruebas del crimen antes de que la profesora llegara hasta ellos, aún quedaban un par de bolitas acusatorias en su pantalón y otras tantas en el de Soul.

Para su desgracia, Marie también se había dado cuenta de ello.

—A pesar de que han sido ustedes mismos los que se han descubierto no veo motivo para no castigarlos a los dos sin asistir a las excursiones programadas durante los próximos días.

Kid se encontraba al borde del colapso, así que Soul, el cual se había puesto pálido al oír la palabra 'castigo' de boca de la profesora, fue el que suplicó con apenas un hilo de voz.

—Profesora, no, por favor, no nos castigue, no lo volveremos a hacer, de verdad,…

—Me consta que no es la primera vez que recibe un castigo señor Evans, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de el señor Death the Kid…—Marie observó de reojo al chico, que apenas podía articular palabra y parecía desear que el asiento lo tragase en ese preciso instante.

—Profesora —intervino Maka— creo que no debería castigarlos, tampoco ha sido para tanto, ¿verdad, Liz? —miró a su amiga, que asintió con la cabeza. Aunque Maka también había estado a punto de echarse encima de los dos, consideró que realmente sí se habían excedido en su reacción y que los chicos tampoco merecían tal castigo.

—De acuerdo, chicos —la voz de Marie se suavizó un poco, pues en el fondo sentía debilidad por ese tipo de gestos, viniendo además de niños de apenas diez años como los que tenía delante — no serán castigados esta vez. Pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Denme la munición y así evitaremos futuras e indeseadas tentaciones.

Dicho esto, tomando en su mano las sorprendentemente simétricas bolas de papel se marchó de nuevo a su asiento, dejando a los niños con mal disimuladas expresiones de alivio.

—Gracias —murmuró Kid lo suficientemente bajo para que tanto Maka como Liz lo oyeran pero nadie más.

—Eso —corroboró Soul, no sin cierta punzada de fastidio por haber sido descubierto de una forma tan tonta.

Maka asintió con la cabeza, y también Liz. Ambas se acomodaron en sus asientos y comprobaron que aún les quedaba una hora y media para intentar dormir de nuevo. Algo que la mayor parte de sus compañeros ya había hecho al comprobar que no iban a ocurrir más cosas emocionantes.

—Has hecho bien, Maka —fue lo que oyó por parte de Tsubaki, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Black Star, que no se había enterado de nada, roncó sonoramente.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, que a Maka le supo a cinco minutos, la voz de la profesora Marie se escuchó en el autobús.<p>

—Niños, ya estamos llegando. Ahora me pasaré por los asientos a asignar a cada pareja sus habitaciones dentro del albergue donde nos alojaremos estos tres días. Espero que os comportéis como es debido. Esto va por todos.

Las cuatro chicas se pegaron al cristal para ver mejor el paisaje, pero tampoco había mucho que ver. Los árboles que bordeaban la carretera estaban cada vez más juntos, y apenas podían divisar otra cosa que no fueran troncos y más troncos a ambos lados; Maka sabía, porque había estado informándose acerca del lugar donde iban a ir, que había un lago cercano al albergue, pero no lo podía divisar debido a lo tupido de los árboles. No obstante, no pudo intentar de nuevo ver algo pues la voz de la profesora Marie al ponerse a su altura la hizo despegarse del cristal.

—Bueno, chicas, he conseguido que os asignen la única habitación de todo el albergue que tiene dos literas para que podáis dormir las cuatro juntas. ¿Qué os parece?

—¡Estupendo! —exclamaron las niñas al unísono.

—Vuestra habitación será la 9, os apunto en la lista —y dicho esto se dirigió al asiento de atrás. Tsubaki, Liz y Patty se pusieron a charlar animadamente pero Maka siguió mirando por la ventana distraídamente sin apenas percatarse de que estaba escuchando a Marie hablar con los chicos sobres su habitación.

—Como veo que es imposible separaros, os he escogido la otra habitación grande que existe en el albergue. Hay una litera y han colocado una cama supletoria para que podáis estar los tres sobradamente anchos. Tendréis la número 10, en el primer piso. Os apunto en la lista—y, tomando nota de lo dicho, se alejó de ellos.

El número rechinó en los oídos de Maka. 10. La habitación número 10. La habitación contigua a la suya.

La niña deseó en esos momentos poder abrir la ventana del autobús y arrojarse por ella. Una cosa es que la pelea de hacía unas horas no hubiera pasado a mayores y hubiera conseguido que no los castigara, pero otra muy distinta era tener que aguantar que esos tres alborotadores habitasen justo al lado durante los tres días que duraba la excursión.

Los escuchó murmurar, probablemente alguna maldad, porque en realidad nunca paraban de planear alguna travesura, pero tampoco tenía muchos ánimos para quejarse a Marie y decirle que prefería dormir en el cuarto de las escobas antes que cerca de aquellos mini-monstruitos.

Suspiró y se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento, resolviendo disfrutar de lo que quedaba de trayecto antes de llegar a su destino. Si pensaban ponerse pesados, tenía claro que ellas les pagarían con la misma moneda, travesura a travesura, gamberrada a gamberrada, poniendo, claro está, mucho cuidado en que no las pillaran. Era evidente que ellos tenían las de perder. Eran cuatro contra tres.

_Se van a enterar_, pensó la niña, mientras continuaba la sucesión de árboles tras el cristal de la ventana.

Y es que, a los diez años, uno tiene muchas batallas que librar.

* * *

><p><strong>(NA):** Eso es todo por el momento. Perdonadme si me demoro mucho en la próxima actualización, pero los estudios son crueles conmigo.

Para ánimos, amenazas de muerte y lo que se os ocurra, el botoncito de 'Review' está a vuestra disposición.


End file.
